kacamata
by Aika Uchiha
Summary: gimana ceritanya kalau Naruto disuruh pake kacamata ? baca aja :D Gomen kalo ancur...


Hiiiiii balik lagi dengan Aika. Ini one-shot pertamaku dan fic keduaku _–haduh fic yang judulnya Love aja belom selese- _fic ini aku dapetin selesai makan bubur .

Disclameir : Masashi-sensei pastinya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA………………………..

* * *

Kacamata

* * *

Siang hari di Konoha High School….

" ya ampun masa nyatet lagi ?" Naruto ngomel ngomel sendiri.

" merepotkan" pasti udah tau siapa inikan ?

" mana tulisannya gak jelas lagi." Nasib Naruto emang sial kasihan….

" mata lo rabun kali." Shikamaru yang tumben gak tidur.

Shika :" emang gak boleh gw rajin ?"

Aika : "apanya yang rajin ? masa gitu aja rajin capedeh."

Shika : " whatever !!!"

Aika : " idih sok Inggris lagi."

Shika : "ye suka suka."

Aika : "Baka !'

Shika : " apa lo bilang ?Baka? rasain jurus gw kagamane no jutsu "

Aika : " udah ah mainnya. Katon goukakyu no jutsu. Kebakar lo ( evil mode : on ) udah yuk back to story ( evil mode : off )"

" Shika lo gak nyatet ?" Naruto nanya ke Shika.

" males " Shika ambil ancang ancang mo tidur.

" dasar orang pinter." Naruto akhirnya pinjem catatannya Hinata, ya otomatis Hinata blushing.

Bel sekolah belum berbunyi tapi anak kelas 1 sudah pulang.

Uzumaki house,kagebunshin 10 no. 10……..

( NB : disini nama nama jalannya adalah nama jurus. )

" mama Naruto pulang." Teriak Naruto. Woy bu suara udah kaya toa juga_ – dikejar fans Naruto –_

" tumben cepet ? jangan jangan kabur ya ? " Mami Kushina yang cantik nan imut bin hebat ini nanya.

" Mama mah nuduh,tadi guru IPS gak dateng jadi boleh pulang duluan. " Naruto duduk di sofa yang empuk milik keluarganya. ( ya iyalah masa punya tetangga ? )

" oh.. gitu ya maaf ya Naruto Mama udah nuduh kamu." Kata Mama ( mulai dari sini Author manggil Kushina mama aja ya.. )

" Ma, masa Naru kan tadi mau nyatet.." Naruto belum selesai ngomong udah dipotong sama Mamanya.

" pasti buku tulisnya ketinggalan lagi ? " Mama sambil baca Koran "Today In Konoha"

" bukan tapi tulisannya gak kebaca padahal Naru kan didepan."

" Naru sayang, pasti gara gara Naru suka noonton TV deket deket." Mama ngelanjutin baca

( NB : kalau nonton jangan deket deket ya Readers.)

" terus gimana ? " Naru ngambil jus jeruk yang ada di meja _- punya siapa tuh main ambil aja-_

" tunggu papa pulang baru ke dokter mata sekarang mandi dulu,bau keringet." Mama bercanda

" iya." Naruto jalan ke kamar mandi buat mandi masa buat masak (?)

Panjang umur untuk Minato. Baru aja di omongin udah dateng orangnya. Otomatis mama ngasih ucapan selamat dateng plus cerita Naruto. Karena Minato yang gak mau anaknya sakit ini langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit,yang pasti selesai Naru mandi `n ganti baju loh !!

Di Konoha International Hospital…

Naruto yang ngeliat dokter mata pake kacamata ketawa sendiri. Tapi pipinya langsung dicubit sama Mamanya karena gemes banget sama ni anak atu ( Aika tau bahasanya salah cuma buat humor doing kok. )

" Naruto,setelah hasil voting eh.. maksud saya hasil pemeriksaan kamu diharuskan memakai kacamata karena kamu terkena (?) minus ( kalau tulisannya kayak ginikan ? ) 3.

" APPPPHHAAAAAAAAA…………." Naruto teriak karena ngebayangin pake kacamata.

Kaca vas bunga & cermin yang ada diruangan itu pecah gara gara ngedenger suara toa volume 16 yang ultrasonik itu.

Esok hari disekolah………

Naruto bingung antar pake kacamata ato enggak dan Naru memilih make kacamata.

" Nar, lu pake apaan tuh ? " Tanya kiba cengengesan

" diem lo Kib." Naruto udah marah diledekin sama temen temen.

Tiba tiba Kristi dateng …..

" hai anak baru ya ? " Kristi nyangka naruto tuh anak baru ( emang sampe segitunya ya ?)

" eh,Kristi ini gue Naruto. Gue bukan anak baru." Naruto kebingungan sendiri.

" oh Naruto ya ? pangling abis cakep _– muntah dulu & dikejar fans Naruto- _banget pake kacamata." Cewek yang punya rambut panjang sebahu ini muji muji Naruto.

" ah dari dulu kali aku cakep. Arigatou Kristi." Naruto berterima kasih sambil senyum senyum dan langsung di jawab Kristi.

Hari hari Naruto kadang baik kadang buruk. Kalo baik sih pas lagi dipuji puji ma anak cewek kelas sebelah,kalo buruknya ya diledekin Sasuke CS + Sakura CS tapi Hinata disini gak ikutan ngeledekin. Masa pacar sendiri diledek ?

THE AND

Gimana nih udah bagus? Gomen kalo Garing karena Aika gak begitu ngerti humor.

Ada yang berbaik hati ngereview ? plissssssssss

Aika butuh review nih….

NoteBook :

Gimana Kristi ? gak papa ya Cuma figuran. Heheheeh

REVIEW….Review…review….ReViEw…plissssss

Arigatou udah ngebaca fic ini

( Aika Uchiha )


End file.
